Take On Me
by CeaselessChasm
Summary: I can't believe they don't have an other or series not listed button. I had to put this under the wrong category. I's Take On Me songfic. IchixIori


Cechan's got me writing a song-fic. ; Hee hee. I think it's okay… but really confusing and not very well put together. And that's if you've already read I's, to someone who hasn't read it I'm sure to hear some, "dubul-yoo tee effs?" Please, constructive criticism! 

PS: Take on me is the song. Why? Because I'm an obsessed a-ha fangirl. Take on me – I's kind of go together… . erm. Righto.

**We're talking away**

Ichitaka smiled sweetly to Iori. He gave a stifled laugh and rubbed the back of his head. There was an awkward silence that followed._  
I don't know what_

_Come on Ichitaka! He said to himself, You haven't been able to talk to her for at least a month now…  
**I'm to say I'll say it anyway**_

"Iori?" Ichitaka asked.

"Yes?" She answered innocently.

_Just tell her the truth…  
**Today's another day to find you**_

"That day I was talking to Jun… I—I didn't mean any of it… You mean so much to me." Ichitaka said softly.**_  
Shying away_**

Iori backed away. "Ichitaka…" She blushed. Ichitaka smiled. "Why are you such a jerk…" She looked down and ran away.**_  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?  
_**Ichitaka stared blankly as her tender body disappeared down the hallway. _What?_

_**  
Take on me, (take on me)**_

"Iori! Wait!" Ichitaka ran after her. _I'm not losing you again._

_**Take me on (take on me)**_

_I've given up so much for you. _He thought, _Itsuki… _He shook his head, _But in the end I always come back with you… everyone wants me to be with you!_

_**  
I'll be gone**_

Itsuki got off the plane. _Damn… I didn't expect to be here again… _She thought, _But I can't face my parents… **  
In a day or two  
**I wonder how Ichitaka is doing? _Itsuki looked out the terminal window; a plane was taking off. Her eyes closed and Ichitaka's smiling face appeared. _None of those smiles were for me…**  
So needless to say**_

"Iori!" Ichitaka's dynamic steps easily caught up with Iori's spastic ones. **_  
I'm odds and ends_**

Iori looked up at Ichitaka. Her face was covered in tears. "Iori! What's wrong!" He said getting close to her.

"No stay back…" She breathed. **_  
But that's me stumbling away_**

"Why do you have to be so mean to me Ichitaka…" Her face was turned away from his.**_  
Slowly learning that life is OK._**

"Iori… I didn't mean to be mean… I wanted to apologize." He said confused, "I was being stupid… I only said it because I didn't want Jun to know how I felt."**_  
Say after me_**

"Please…"She pleaded, "Stop."**_  
It's no better to be safe than sorry_**

"…" Ichitaka's face drained of all emotion. He looked down. "Okay."**__**

Take on me, (take on me)

_**Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two**_

Oh the things that you say

Ichitaka's next class had Iori in it. She sat there completely apathetic. _What is her problem… _His eyebrows where raised, he looked at her with the utmost sympathy his face could display.**_  
Is it life or_**

"Ichitaka!"Nami whisperedbehind him. He turned around. "What?"**_  
Just a play my worries away_**

"Why do you keep taking advantage of Iori's emotions!"**_  
You're all the things I've got to  
remember_**

"What?" His face softened.**_  
You're shying away_**

"You're cruel! Just because she likes you… it doesn't mean you have to torment her." **_  
I'll be coming for you anyway_**

"She likes me?" Ichitaka's face lightened dramatically. His face looked as if it would've floated into the sky if not attached to his head. Nami raised a brow. "You didn't know?"

"No! I think I understand now…"**__**

Take on me, (take on me)

"Iori!" Ichitaka slid out of the classroom. Iori turned around meekly, as if looking at him caused pain. "I didn't know… that you liked me." He said. She blushed and glared at the same time.

_**Take me on**_

"I like you, Iori." He said. "I have since before we started team I's."**_  
I'll be gone_**

Iori's face was unfaltering. It held the same expression.**_  
In a day or two_**

"You're a—" Iori was interrupted by a hug. Ichitaka's face still held determination. "Let me explain." He said.

Iori's face softened a little. She began to tremble as her dainty hand lovingly squeezed his arm.**_  
_**


End file.
